north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Dat Nguyen
Dr. Dat Nguyen, don't call her Doc-guana * 'Name: '''Nguyen Thi Dat *'Position: 'Complicated. By normal SINner standards, not much, barely runs a tiny, nameless clinic down by the river, but by Riverling standards, she's one of the most major crew chiefs and a leader among their kind. *'Metatype: 'Changeling (ARDENT - "Riverling"), was born Human (''Homo sapiens sapiens) *'Education: '''Medical Doctorate from David Geffen CrashCart Medical School at UCLA. *'DOB: '9/3/2035, Denver , Front Range Free Zone *'Family: '''Nguyen Van Phan (Father, Denver FRFZ), Tran Thi Bian (Mother, Denver FRFZ) Tiger co-parented by Yamatetsu middle managers in Denver and an exemplary student Dat’s natural aptitude lead her into med school. It also put her on a headhunter's list and shortly after graduating med school was extracted to Atlanta (DocWagon ) for residency. After completing she began her fellowship with Sanssentia where she showed the capability to become a surgical specialist, working in the Center in Fargo . She was nearly finished with her fellowship when a commuter chopper went down on the banks, Dat was in the area and on the scene as a first responder and assisting with triage when the Red unexpectedly surged. She not only survived but found herself 3 miles upriver on the UCAS side, "a miracle for a courageous act" said the scream sheets . Unfortunately this was not the case, upon returning to work she found herself becoming easily distracted. The first weeks it was thought to be a post-concussion injury, PTSD or toxic exposure but she tested so high on the charts that only she could tell the difference. After three months and batteries of tests later something was wrong, her work was struggling and she was offered a sabbatical, which was a death sentence to her previous ambition. Walking out into the rain feeling like her life was collapsing around her she literally collapsed. She woke up at home not certain how she got there running a fever and... molting? What happened next was a quick montage of a life and person falling apart, anger, alcohol, depression, with a healthy dose of body horror. At 4 am she went back to the river weighted down and ankle deep ready to end it when she heard a cry of pain. No more than 30 feet away in the dark a young woman was giving birth along the banks of the river. Instinct took over and it was only after the child was born and the sun was rising did she realize both mother and child looked like her and a new calling was found. While her band will go up and down the red at different times occasionally at whimsy "Doc-guana" (NEVER call her that to her face) runs a permanent clinic/shelter (with the ability to do body shop work as well) for the Riverlings and really anyone in need up north by the old highland park, although expect to pay for it through money, equipment, or good old fashioned labor if you aren’t underprivileged, troll, ork, metavarient or surged. Her band has managed to do surprisingly well for themselves keeping out a number of outside sources from the Block and Sanssentia to the syndicates or even gangs just looking to get territory and available drugs. Rumors have it that they have an angel investor, possibilities include from the likely that Dat may have reached out to some old Yamatesu (Now EVO ) contacts connected to Olin-Miroku or less likely Carl Anschutz to the (too strange to be believed but in this world can you gamble on it) Red River itself . Dr. Nguyen is a serious and consummate professional… until she isn’t. Warm and outgoing to a friend, cold and distant to an outsider or new patient. Strangely, while it has taken awhile to come to terms with her potentially life-threatening wanderlust it has also led her to solutions she would have never thought of in a professional setting. While she may differ to other crew leaders in matters of band politics she is a defender of her people and will not let them come to harm. Her trials have forged her into a polished lady of iron, just occasionally those reflections can be distracting. Return to: Riverlings Category:SURGE Category:People Category:Medicine